


Wydruk

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [60]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Steve, Omega Verse
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tym razem wydruk ciążył mu w dłoni...</p><p>Prompt 60. "Wydruk"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wydruk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts).



> Mały prezent dla Underthewater ;)  
> Będziesz musiała poczekać na dłuższą wersję swojego prompta jeszcze trochę, bo pomysł mi się niebezpiecznie rozrasta i trzeba nad nim popracować. Jak na razie na pocieszenie to maleństwo ;)
> 
> Betowała: wrotka777

          Steve wgapiał się w wydruk, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Nie planowali tego, nawet wcześniej o tym nie rozmawiali. Był pewien, że przy ich stylu życia, dziecko nie jest tym czego pragnęli. Wszystko miało się teraz zmienić.  
          Czekając na Danny'ego, zasnął na kanapie. Jednak obudził się czując koło siebie mniejsze ciało.  
– Więc zostaniemy rodzicami, tak? – usłyszał, gdy otworzył powoli oczy.  
           Pokiwał na to jedynie głową, patrząc na wydruk w dłoni Williamsa.  
– To dobrze. Mam tylko nadzieję, że to będzie dziewczynka. Nie wyobrażam sobie chłopca z twoim charakterem.  
           Steve jedynie przytulił go mocniej. Nie takiej reakcji oczekiwał, ale cóż, Danny zawsze zaskakiwał.


End file.
